Humanoids
Humanoids are creatures of native to Oron whose body shape is somewhat analogous to a humans. All humanoids have a natural origin (meaning they are not undead, extraplanar, fey or elemental in nature), though they may possess supernatural powers. The following humanoids are not mentioned here as they have their own articles: Human Stock These creatures all trace their way back to common ancestors who existed before the great tribes. Human Main Article: Human Humans, also known as Neuman, are the most prolific race in Oron. They split off from the Aldman several centuries ago and have evolved into their own distinct race. Aldman Main Article: Aldman The Aldman are the towering wild-men of Clador's North, famed for their great strength, speed and stamina. Suelite The men of New Suel are technically not human, but possess a very similar set of genetics and an almost identical appearance (ignoring skin tone). Their genetic code is very strong and rejects most outsiders, resulting in it being next to impossible for a human and a suelite to have children. Because of this, it makes the magical non-human lineages present in human sorcerers and other similar beings non-existent. Instead, it is replaced by the strength of magic present in the Suelite bloodline which has only been honed by its racial purity. Alfar Stock These creatures all descend from the Alfar, who have remained virtually unchanged since time immemorial. Alfar Main Article: Alfar The Alfar have not changed much during their existence, remaining unchanged since they first arrived in Tierra Verde. Scion Main Article: Scion Scions are the result of interbreeding between Scions and Humans centuries ago and have since become their own race. They appear to be a mix of human and Alfar features, with their ears being much longer than either race due to a genetic mutation. Subspecies: Halfblood Scion Halfblood Scions are the offspring of humans and scions, and are even closer to their human roots despite retaining some Alfar features such as pointed ears and slightly pointed teeth. Reptilian Stock The following creatures all trace ancestry back to a common reptilian ancestor. Some say they come from the ancient Draconic beasts of old, others place their origins with the great leviathans of the sea. Regardless of what they say, most of the reptilian humanoids live in and around Aegia. Aegians Main Article: Aegian Aegians are the saurian humanoids who have battled for control of the Aegian peninsula for years and are its current rulers. Syrictae Syrictae are reptilian humanoids who possess the body of a humanoid with the head and lower body (tail) of a giant snake. Their bodies tend to be well-muscled and covered in scales, ranging in colour from green to brown. The Syrictae were once the masters of Aegia, holding the Aegians in magical servitude, but were then overthrown and scattered to the winds. They now survive only in derelict cities hidden deep in the Aegian jungles and isolated island fortresses about the Krakengard. Subspecies: Syrictae Matriarch Every so often, a Syrictae Matriarch is born. This creature possesses a more humanoid head, multiple sets of arms (usually four or six in total) and is invariably female. Matriarchs grow powerful than others of their kind, and usually become queens, high priestesses or occupy some other position of power. Serpent’s Hold Deep in the marshes of southern Malus lies the semi-submerged fortress of Serpent’s Hold. Here dwell the last civilised remnants of the exiled Syrictae, the snake-folk who once ruled over the Aegea. Now they exist as thieves, pirates and mercenaries with little semblance of their former glory. The Syrictae of Serpent’s Hold do business with the people of both Malus and Sin, either trading crafted goods or working as mercenaries. Syrictae mercenaries are particularly prized in Sin as they are powerful fighters with no existing allegiances. The ruler of Serpent’s Hold is the Syrictae Matriarch known as Nagi the Black. She and her seven daughters form the ruling council and have holdings in ports across the fourth shore. Beast Stock Humanoids of beast stock are derived from an ancient shapeshifting ancestor who could take the form of any beast in oron. Now, most are limited to a single animal and some not even that. Lycanth Main Article: Lycanth Lycanths are true shapeshifters - Able to transform between humanoid and animal forms at will and a hybrid of the two for a limited amount of time. The particular type of animal varies depending on the tribe. Most live in the far northern reaches of Clador, though there are rumours of Lycanths in the mountains of Malus and Higashi-Rei. Lycanth Tribes The Seeker tribe are the most common tribe in Clador, and possess the ability to transform into wolves. They are viewed with fear and superstition by the people of Clador, who believe that they are 'Werewolves' who carry a disease which can transform those they bite into werewolves as well. The Sentinel tribe is the second largest group, and can transform into bears. They are very sheltered and rarely venture south, preferring to live a shamanic existence in the north. The Rakshasa tribe of Higashi-Rei were almost hunted to extinction during the Great Winnowing, but a few pockets of the tribe remained, hidden in the jungles and mountains of Nori. They possess the power to transform into tigers and are filled with great hate and animosity. They are often powerful spellcasters who come into conflict with the Yamabushi clans of Nori. Minotaurae Eons ago, the Minotaur race were once Lycanths who roamed the warm plains of Clador allied with the Sanhedrin. However, they betrayed the Sanhedrin in an event long-forgotten and were exiled from the surface world by the god Jakobi, forced into their hybrid forms for all eternity. For centuries they dwelled beneath the surface… Until now. The Sanhedrin magic binding them from the surface faded from the world many years ago, but only now have the minotaurs realized their freedom. Now they surge up from the dark caverns of the world, ready to reclaim their place on the surface world. The Saranguy Emerging from the southernmost caverns of the Stone Sentinels, the minotaur tribe known as the Saranguy have settled into the abandoned city of Pyropus and claimed it as their own. They dwell here after having expelled the resident bugbears and are slowly reconstructing the city to a form that pleases them. Small groups constantly patrol the Auroch plains, ambushing unwary travellers and stealing supplies. They occasionally form raiding parties and ransack nearby towns for resources. The chieftain of the Saranguy is one that frequently changes, as the position is open any that can defeat the current chieftain in battle. The current chieftain is Gorrak, who has held the position for half a decade now –a remarkable feat. The only constant presence amongst the leadership of the Saranguy is the Earthmother, an albino minotaur shaman who has been present since before they came to the surface. Seldom does she ever give orders, but all chieftains keep her wise council, and she has yet to lead them astray. She alone is the ultimate power within the Saranguy, for there are none who dare to oppose her. It is said that her eyes are as white as her fur and that smoke roils from her nostrils when she speaks. Troll Stock With the giants long-dead, Trolls have taken their place as the largest humanoids in Oron. They are vicious and war-like humanoids who are as numerous as they are dangerous. Thankfully, they lack any semblance of large-scale organization and usually have clans no bigger than ten members. These members in turn often spend most of their time fighting each other, if not vying with other clans for territory and resources. River (Common) Troll The river troll is the most common type of troll, referred to by other trolls as 'scrags'. They're well over ten feet tall and usually a lichen-green sort of colouration to help them blend in with the environment. They're an ugly lot, with a body covered in twisted and bulging muscles and long, gangly limbs. They often have oily green or brown reed-like hair. They lead a somewhat amphibious existence, patrolling up and down rivers in search of food and travellers. Though their diet consists mostly of fish, they're more than happy to devour any living thing they can get their slimy hands on. Mountain Troll Mountain trolls are the largest of the Troll family, but mercifully also the rarest. Like their name implies, they inhabit only most heavily mountained regions of Clador and feed mostly off of large animals, birds and giant insects. Mountain trolls are infamous for their epic battles with drakes, and many a troll bears the claw marks of these great reptiles. Storm Troll Storm trolls inhabit rocky cliffs and hills, particularly around the Lightning Ridge from which they inherited their name. Storm trolls are notably different from their kin for not having a natural camouflage to blend in with their environment. Instead they are a dark midnight blue, which disguises them in the dead of night. They are famed for their single horn and their ability to leap tremendous distances. The Ironhorn Clan The Ironhorn clan is without a doubt the largest organized group of trolls in Clador. Making their home in the river-hills south of Fool’s Keep, they are a constant menace to travellers and the peoples of Godsward, Malus and Ryedale. Storm trolls make up the bulk of the clan with scrags and mountain trolls making up a minority. They reject most other trolls unless they prove themselves exceptional. The clan is led by Sharqa Ironhorn, a storm troll said to stand as tall as a mountain troll. It is said that what makes Sharqa most dangerous is not his physical might, but his keen intellect and ambition – Indeed, his goals extend beyond simple battle and conquest: He seeks to forge the race of Troll into a civilisation to rival the Fomori of old. However, this goal seems to be little more than a distant dream, as his ambition is countered by the relatively low population of Trolls and the natural savagery of his brethren. The Ironhorn Clan are notorious raiders, making travelling the rivers a dangerous task unprotected. They frequently come into conflict with the mercenary kingdoms of Dern and the scions of Malus, though they have been known to raid as far as Halifax and Sol Invictus.